ZHU: Headlines
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: [This is a sequel to "Zootopia Heroic Universe (Phase 1)"] In the aftermath of the Battle of Zootopia, our heroes adjust to the new status quo. Z-Force comes closer as a team, the Guardians go on crazy space adventures, and New Horizons gain new members. New heroes and villains will also emerge as the city becomes a bit bigger in the world of heroes.
1. A merc and Horizons

**Hello, True Believers! It's Time to return to the world of the Zootopia Heroic Universe, where our favorite Zootopians fight crime and save the world.**

 **In the aftermath of the battle against Clockwerk, our heroes have gone back to their lives. Let us return to the city to see what's been going on…**

* * *

In the city of Zootopia at the news building The Daily Bugle, the editors and reporters were hard at work getting new stories.

"Porker!" yelled a lion, bearing a striking resemblance to former Mayor Lionheart, "where are your pictures of Spider-Woman!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson, sir," said a pig wearing thick-rimmed glasses, "I'll get on it!"

"You better!" J. Jonah Jameson a shouted, "I'm not paying you to Lolli-gag around the office. Go!"

As Peter Porker ran off to go get pictures, Jameson got a call on his office phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Boss?" one the Daily Bugle reporters said from the other end, "I've just got a scoop on a battle happening at the docks between some of those super-powered freaks."

"Well? Get to reporting!" Jameson said, "I want it on my desk yesterday!

 **[***]**

At the docks, an epic battle was taking place between the New Horizons team and a particularly annoying-

"Hey! You can't just gloss over my introduction!" said the mammal in the ridiculous awesome red and black suit- Wait did he just change my narration!?

"That's right!" said Deadpool, merc with a mouth and currently traveling through the multiverse, "I heard that another author was making a crossover and didn't include ME in the first story? We'll let me just say, fu-"

 **[Recalibrating story to block out any other potential fourth wall breaking story takeovers… we good? Good. Back to the story]**

After a bit of technical difficulties, the New Horizons team continued their fight with Deadpool.

"Can anyone get a read on this guy?" Pamela said.

"He's not like any creature I've seen," Revali said, annoyed when Deadpool caught one of his arrows, "and certainly the most annoying one I've met."

"He's got to have a weakness," Vex said, trying in vain to freeze Deadpool in place.

"Oh I don't have one," the merc replied, "I've got a heeling factor, gun play, sword play, bomb play, and the power of being a fan-favorite superhero with one of the highest grossing R-rated movies of all time!"

The team just stared at the human in confusion. "All in favor of not dealing with this right now?" Vex asked. His teammates replied by nodding, with the team making a retreat to deal with Deadpool another day.

"Hey, author!" shouted the merc to the sky, "you can't just put me in a story for a cheap cameo. Come on, where's the big multi-part story arc, the meeting of the heroes the people _actually_ care about? I mean, I'm not normally into anthros, but Judy Hopps is pretty-"

And thus the author sent Deadpool back to his own universe, vowing never to bring him back again.

 **[***]**

Meanwhile, the New Horizons team arrived back at Horizon Labs, where they were surprised to find Judy Hopps, aka Spider-Woman, showing off her powers in the training room.

"Yeah, that's great!" said Peter Porker, taking photos of the bunny in action. "Jameson will flip when he learns that I got an exclusive interview with Spider-Woman for the Bugle."

"Well this is unexpected," Revali mused, "it's not every day that the city's number one hero shows up at our abode."

Judy swung down to the group for a landing, taking off her mask and drinking some water. "I wouldn't say I'm the most popular hero," the bunny said, a faint blush on her face.

"Well, according to the Z-Force fan site you are," Pamela said.

"It makes sense," Vex added, "you were the first to appear right before the surge of heroes we have today. Heck, we wouldn't have come together as a team without your inspiration."

"Oh, thanks guys," Judy said.

"Well, I would have," Revali said in his usual tone of arrogance.

"Weren't you training for the Olympic Archery team before joining Horizon," came an approaching voice. This new person was a Hyena with grey fur and black hair that had a purplish tint to it. Her hair was styled so that it went towards the back of her head down her neck, with just a few strands in the front that covered her right eye. She was wearing a purple tank-top and black windbreaker, with a device in her hands that looked like a speaker attached to the front of a gun.

"We-well," Revali stammered, " _you_ were just some punk on the street before we brought you in, Kivuli."

"I'm not a punk, I'm a street artist," Kivuli retorted. The hyena turned to Judy and Peter, shaking each of their hands. "Shenzi Jasiri Hyena, but everyone calls me 'Kivuli'."

"So you're the new member replacing Hiro Type 6 on the team!" Peter said excitedly, "my friend Kamala is the head of the Heroes of Zootopia fan site, and she was going on about you at school yesterday."

"Glad to see that even us smaller heroes have their fans," Vex said, "How about we get a picture together for her?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Peter got the group together and took a photo.

"Kamala is going to flip when she sees this," Peter said. The pig ran off to go turn in his story at the Bugle. Unbeknownst to everyone, a spider from the genetics wing of Horizon Labs had escaped and decided to hitch a ride in the pig's bag...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It's good to be back!**

 **Deadpool was put in as a fun way to start off this story. Just don't expect him to show up again.**

 **Kivuli gets her names from two of the hyenas from the Lion King/ Lion Guard. Her powers are a mix between Lucio and Sombra from Overwatch, with a little bit of Jet Set Radio thrown in.**

 **If you know Marvel, then you know who Peter and Kamala are.**

 **On a side note, this story will be structured differently from the last story. While there will be at least one new chapter a week, I'll need YOUR help with the story. I'll be taking suggestions for chapters, so leave a review or PM with what scenarios, characters, and team-ups that YOU want to see!**


	2. Star Fox of the Galaxy

_ZHU Headlines: Star Fox of the Galaxy_

* * *

Judy was taking the day off of work, deciding to go visit Nick for the day to hang out. Arriving at Galactic Repairs, the bunny walked into the office and used the key Nick provided her to go upstairs. When she got to the Guardian's home lounge, though, she found the team with a fox that was _definitely not_ Nick.

"Guys, who's this?" Judy asked the team.

"This guy is one of the best pilots in the entire galaxy," said Rocket, "besides me, of course."

"Fox McCloud, Leader of Star Fox," the fox said, reaching out his hand to Judy. The bunny shook it, taking a good look at McCloud. He has a Red Fox with orange and white fur, wearing a green flight suit with a white jacket and red scarf. Judy also noticed that Fox had a strange headset, a blaster on his belt, and-

"Are those prosthetic legs?" the bunny asked.

"Oh, these?" Fox said, pointing to his legs. "Well, kind of. They're actually a combination of prosthetics and footwear, bonding with the wearer to reinforce their legs during ground missions. Standard issue for the Cornerian army."

"That's so cool!" Judy exclaimed.

"Not putting them on. That's painful," Krystal said, not making eye contact with Fox.

"You've used them before?" Judy asked the vixen.

"She was a part of Star Fox before joining the Guardians," Shen said.

"I thought she was a bounty hunter," the bunny said.

"I was," Krystal said, "but Star Fox was before that." The vixen glared at Fox. "Nick decided that he would remain on Corneria while Fox came with us to 'sort out our unresolved tension'."

"Krystal, look, I- "Fox tried to say.

"You kicked me off the team because you were a coward!" Krystal shouted. The room when dead silent as She looked away, pain in her eyes. "I thought I was ready for this, but I can't forgive you for abandoning me." The blue fox left the room, only stopping at the doorway. "And it's Kursed to you, McCloud."

Everyone stood still, with Fox taking a seat on the couch, putting his hands in his face and sighing. "Why did I agree to this? She's never going to forgive me," the space pilot said.

"I believe you lost a bet to Star-Lord involving an Arwing, the _Milano_ , and getting both Rocket and Falco drunk so they could race around Sector Z," Shen said. Everyone just stared at the peacock, with Rocket in particular giving him the death glare. "What? You asked, so I answered."

Judy took a seat next to Fox, putting a hand on his leg. "Why don't you explain to me what happened between you and Krystal. From the beginning."

Fox looked at the bunny. "Well, we first met on Dinosaur Planet, where…"

 **[***]**

Out in Zootopia Central Park, Krystal meditated on a park bench. Her ears twitched as two people approached her.

"I know it's you, Fox," Krystal said.

"Krystal, hear him out, for my sake," Judy said.

Simply nodding, Krystal let Fox sit next to her on the bench, Judy walking a distance away to let the two have their moment.

"Kry- Kursed. I want to start by saying I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have pushed you away," Fox said.

"I don't blame you for that, McCloud," Krystal said, "what I'm mad about is that you didn't ask me about my feelings and if I was okay with your decision."

"I just wanted to make you safe," the pilot said. He laughed a bit, "I can't believe that I thought a warrior vixen that survived on her own after the destruction of her planet needed to be protected. You're the deadliest woman in the entire galaxy, and I, some space pilot that can't do anything without his tech, thought you needed to be away from the fight."

Krystal smiled a bit, "That was pretty silly." She sighed, "But I understand your feelings. If anything, _I've_ been worse to you. I abandoned Star Fox, joined Star Wolf, abandoned them, then went off and became a bounty hunter. All just because I couldn't handle rejection. But now, after spending time on the Guardians, I've come to find my compassion again. It's been a long road, but I think I can say this. Fox, I forgive you, and if you still hate me, then fine, but- "

Fox cut her off by kissing the vixen on the lips. Krystal was surprised by this, but gave into it and pulled her fox close. After a while, both of them backed off, panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"So, can I take that as an 'I still love you'?" the vixen said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Um, yeah," McCloud said, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush on his face. "I have to ask though. Did you and Nick ever? You know?"

"While he tried, I made our relationship on the team strictly platonic," Krystal said. "Though from other girls Star-Lord has charmed, I hear he still needs to work on stamina."

Fox laughed at that. "So, are you staying with the Guardians her on Earth, then?"

"They're my family. I won't abandon them like I have so many before," the vixen said. "However, I also will never forget the rogue group of mercenaries that were my first family. I'll make sure to visit you guys some time."

"Actually, _they'll_ be visiting you," Fox said. "General Pepper wants Star Fox to patrol the Solar System for a while due to the recent activity here on earth. The boys will be bringing Nick home on the Great Fox once they're all prepared. We still keep the Cloudrunner prepped for you."

"You're too good for me, Mr. McCloud," Krystal said, leaning into his chest.

From a distance, Judy smiled as she watched the two reconcile. It would be a while before the scars of time healed, but she could tell that they were heading towards a brighter future.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the first arc of the Guardians of the Galaxy has been resolved! And the Star Fox team will be coming to Zootopia in future chapters!**

 **The whole leg thing with Fox is an interesting debate in the Star Fox fandom: in the original artwork, the team had robotic legs, but in future games they were normal. This was a compensation between having robot and normal legs.**

 **Next Time will be a bit different: I want YOU to vote on the next chapter.**

 **Here are the options:**

 **1)A Clawhauser chapter dealing with the Lantern Corps**

 **2)A Bellwether chapter focusing on that date she owes Lionheart as Apex**

 **3)A chapter focusing on the New Horizons team fighting crime**

 **4)A chapter involving one of the heroes (your choice) meeting the TMNT**

 **Leave your vote in a review!**


	3. Shen vs TMNT

**AN: the votes are in, and the winners are…**

 **Tied for second was the Lionheart/ Apex date and New Horizons chapters**

 **And in first place is… the TMNT chapter!**

 **Thanks to everyone who voted! The second-place votes will be the next two chapters, but on with today's exciting adventure!**

* * *

Shen groaned as he went down into the Zootopia sewer system, tracking down a villain known as Killer Croc. The fiend claimed to be descended from the legendary Lidong, a giant crocodile that terrorized ancient China. The peacock warrior took it upon himself to stop Killer Croc, but was regretting his decision as he trudged through the dirty and smelly ducts.

"This is worse than the time Rocket planned our escape out of a garbage chute," Shen muttered, remembering the time the Guardians of the Galaxy helped to stop a superweapon that was right out of a George Lucat film.

The Warrior had his gripes halted when a turtle on a skateboard zoomed past him, almost knocking Shen into the water.

"Cowabunga, dude!" the turtle said as he raced down the sewers.

"Hey, get back here you delinquent!" Shen shouted, running after the skating reptile.

The peacock pursued the turtle through the sewers, eventually ending up in a collapsed and abandoned subway tunnel. Throwing a knife attached to a rope, Shen pulled the turtle off of his skateboard and onto the floor.

"Alright you reptilian teenager, where's Croc?" Shen said, standing on the turtle's body with a knife to his throat. The peacock looked up when he sensed someone else in the room, seeing a katana in his face.

"Get off of my brother," said the wielder of the sword, another turtle, though this one wore a blue mask to the other's orange.

"Hmph, fine," Shen said. The Warrior jumped at the blue-bandana turtle, his Guan Dao out to meet his opponent's sword. The two clashed a bit, trading blows as Shen analyzed the turtle's fighting style. _'Trained in Ninjutsu, wields a Katana,'_ the peacock thought, _'funny, I feel as if this should be an easy win, but there's some other factor to this fight.'_

The Warrior was right, as suddenly two other turtles jumped out of the shadows, these two wearing red and purple and wielding sais and a boa staff, respectively. Shen parried their blows, but was quickly becoming overwhelmed from fighting three opponents at one time. Wanting to end this quickly, Shen flashed his train and powered up his Dao with fire, going into a spin and knocking the turtles into a pile on top of the orange wearing one.

"Note to self: peacocks are mean warriors," the purple one said.

"Shut up Donnie," the red one said.

"Hey, Raph, can you get off of me?" the orange one asked.

"First that giant crocodile, and now this guy," Raph said, "what's next?"

"You defeated Killer Croc?" Shen asked the one in blue.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the turtle said.

"It seems I made a mistake in my judgement of you and your group," Shen said. "Perhaps we can settle this in a more comfortable setting?"

 **[***]**

Later, Shen and the Turtles were eating in a pizza joint, along with two of the turtle's friends, an orange Tabby Cat and a Black Lab.

"So, you're trained in Ninjutsu by a rat and raised in secrecy to battle an opposing ninja clan?" Shen asked.

"Yep! We're going to be the text best thing in heroing!" The orange one, Mikey, said.

"It's not about the popularity," the blue one, Leo, said, "it's about helping our city. And we're always happy to have allies."

"Like us!" said the Lab, a street kid named Casey Jones. He was one of the Turtle's allies and closest friends, along with April O'Neil, the cat and aspiring news reporter.

"Yep, I've taken to videoing the guy's exploits to show off on Youtube," April said, "the more people see heroes helping out their city, the more trust will be given to them."

Shen nodded, then stood up from his seat. "It was nice meeting you all. I wish you luck in your mission, as I will do my best to fulfill mine."

"Wait!" Donnie, the purple one, said. "Before you go, take one of these." The turtle handed the peacock a walkie-talkie device in the shape of a turtle shell. "It's a T-Phone. If you need some back-up, give us a call and we'll be there."

Shen simply nodded, and left the group on their way. He admitted that he never thought he would meet proper warriors in this time, and even then they were only amateurs at best. Still, he could see potential in the group, and thought that maybe he should get his own prodigy to pass down his skills.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short for some, but I just wanted to establish the TMNT in this universe. There will be more stories with them in the future, especially as Zootopia and the world becomes more in peril.**

 **I wonder if anyone will find the TMNT mythology gag in this chapter? Leave a review if you did!**


	4. 13HH: Costume Saga

**AN: Happy October, everyone! This month will be a special month with 13 stories relating to the time of year where having an outlandish costume is socially acceptable! Let's not waste any time and get onto it!**

* * *

"Come on guys, let's go!" Judy said, running ahead of her siblings. The trio of Hopps kids were going to the big Halloween blowout that happened each year in Sahara Square, where all of your spooky needs could be found.

"Slow down, Judes," Michelle said, "the store will be open for the rest of the month. No need to rush."

"But if we don't get there soon, we won't be able to find the perfect costume," the grey bunny said.

"Let her have her fun," Ned said.

Soon the three of them came to the shop, which was modeled to look like an old Victorian mansion. No one knew who came up with the idea to convert an old house into a store, but the aesthetic fit the Halloween feel of the holiday.

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion," said the doorman to the trio. The doorman was dressed in the Victorian style, a fox with a deep resounding voice. "Please, be alive and have a look at our ghoulish wears."

"I like how all of the employees are in-character for a haunted mansion," Judy said.

"I find it weird that every time we've come here, no of the staff seems to have changed," Ned said.

"Must have good seasonal benefits," Michelle snarked. "Hey look, they got a bunch of superhero outfits this year."

Indeed, there was a whole room dedicated to various superhero outfits, ranging from classics like The Bat and The Robin, to more contemporary heroes like Green Lantern and even Spider-Woman herself.

"There's so much variety here," Judy said, shifting through the outfits.

"I know, right?" said another mammal, this one a teenage camel wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it and red scarf. "Almost every generation of hero is here and- Oh. My. Gosh! You're Judy Hopps, the Spider-Woman.!" The camel ran up to Judy, pulled her close, and took a selfie with the confused rabbit. "My fanbase will be so psyched to see that I, Kamala Khan, head of the Superhero Appreciation Club, met _the_ Spider-Woman!"

"Kamala? Where are you?" asked a pig, walking up to the group. "Oh, there you are. Don't run off like that! We're trying to find a costume for me, remember?"

"Sorry Peter," Kamala said, "but look! It's Judy Hopps! Isn't that so cool?"

"I met her last month, remember?" Peter said.

"It's nice to meet you again," Judy said, shaking the pig's hand. "These are my siblings, Michelle and Ned. We're here looking for costumes ourselves. Want to help pick some out?"

Kamala squealed a bit at that. "I would be honored!" She took Judy by the paw and dragged her off. "To the changing rooms!"

 **[***]**

With a few costumes picked out, Judy went about changing into them. Ironically, Kamala had picked out different versions of Spider-themed suits, which Michelle decided to judge to get new ideas for Judy's superhero suit. The first outfit was a red and blue outfit with web patterns on it.

"Basic, but gets the 'spider' aesthetic right," Michelle said.

"I like it," Peter said, "I wonder if they have it in pig size?"

The next outfit was completely white with a black spider symbol and other black designs on it.

"Oh, sleek and futuristic," Michelle said, "though I don't think to complements you very well."

The third suit was a red full body suit with a blue hoodie and belt.

"Too 90's," Ned said.

"I think that Michelle could pull this off," Judy said.

"Oh har har," the eldest Hopps sibling laughed sarcastically.

The fourth suit was… an exact match for her black suit. Everyone just stared at Judy for a bit, feeling a bit awkward.

"Bad tastes?" Judy asked.

"Bad tastes," everyone replied.

"Guys, I think I want to find my own costume to wear, by myself," Judy said.

 **[***]**

Going off to find her own outfit, Judy did eventually find something she liked, though she decided to keep it hidden from everyone else. The other four picked out their costumes as well: Michelle went with a red and gold Spider-Woman suit, Ned picked out an orange goblin suit, Peter chose the red and blue Spider-Suit, and Kamala went with the outfit of Ms. Marvel, a superhero from the 90's who wore a black leotard with a red sash and domino mask.

"Take care in this month of happy haunts," said the doorman, "and beware of hitchhiking ghosts!"

"That guy still gives me the creeps," Ned said, shuttering a bit.

"Oh, grow up, you big baby," Michelle said, tussling the youngest sibling's hair.

The siblings parted ways with Peter and Kamala, though not before Judy bumped into a young lion.

"Oops, sorry!" She said, bending down to help pick up his books, "Here, let me help you."

As the bunny reached down to grab a black notebook, the lion quickly snatched it up. "No," he said, "I don't need your help." Briskly walking off, the lion left the bunnies in a confused mess. Looking down to make sure the book wasn't damaged, Light Yagami smiled a bit as he read the title of the journal, 'Death Note'. "So, I will make this world a better place," he said, "and no one will be able to stop me."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that ending was ominous. Will any of our heroes be able to figure out the Death Note before it can be put into motion?**

 **Also, I hope you Spider-Fans can find all of the Easter Eggs in this chapter, along with other general Easter Eggs.**

 **Next time: Wolford meets a defender of the night, a certain Man Without Fear.**


	5. 13HH: Yellow Light Show

**AN: It's time for the next Halloween story, this time with a focus on Clawhauser!**

* * *

Clawhauser couldn't believe his luck. He had just won a backstage pass to Gazelle's Halloween concert. The cheetah was bouncing with excitement as he put on his costume for the concert, which was just a homemade version of his normal Green Lantern costume. As he made his way to the Zootopia Concert Arena, he got a call from Bogo.

"Yes Chief?" Clawhauser asked.

"Clawhauser! There's a commotion at the Concert Arena. Reports say that the mammal has powers similar to your own. Go check it out," Bogo said.

"I'm on it!" Clawhauser said, giving a salute and putting on his Green Lantern ring. The cheetah flew off to the concert, where a humanoid alien with red skin was attacking the civilians.

"Yes, give me your fear!" said the man, making constructs of giant snakes out of yellow light.

"Stop right there!" Clawhauser announced, "by the order of the Green Lantern Corps, I command you to leave this sector or be detained."

"Ah, you must be the Green Lantern of this reality," said the alien. "I am Sinesrto, wielder of the Yellow Lantern Ring of Fear. I will make your planet a host for Paralax and build my Corps anew!"

"I don't think so," Clawhauser said. The cheetah used his ring to make a construct sword, using it to slice away the snakes that Sinestro had made.

The Yellow Lantern responded by making another construct, this one of a swarm of bugs. Clawhauser responded by making a giant bug swatter, taking out the swarm.

"I'm impressed," Sinestro said, "not many rookie lanterns can stand up to a yellow Lantern. But you don't realize that you're dealing with." Using his power, Sinestro sent out a giant wave of yellow light that sent Clawhauser to the ground. "You feel that? It's the power of fear. For a champion of willpower, you sure do have a lot of it."

"Just because I can overcome fear, doesn't mean I don't have it," Green Lantern said, struggling to get up form Sinestro's grip.

"Then you will fall to my power," Sinestro said. As he made a construct of a sword to cut down Clawhauser, a blinding flash of light came out of nowhere, hitting Sinestro and pushing him back.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice, a hoof reaching down to help Clawhauser up. The cheetah looked up to see a gazelle in a shiny silver disco suit with face paint around her eyes.

"G-G-Gazelle?" Clawhauser asked.

"Dazzler, actually," the gazelle said. She then turned to Sinestro. "Get out of our city. There is no room for villains like you."

"Bah, I didn't come for you lesser heroes," Sinestro said.

"Then how about we make you leave," Clawhauser said. Using his ring, the cheetah made a giant fist and blindsided the alien, punting him into space. "And stay away from my planet," he called.

"That was very brave," Dazzler said, "thank you for standing up when no one else did."

"Um, it's just my job, mam," Clawhauser said.

"How about I repay you by giving you this," Dazzler said. She handed the cheetah a piece of paper. "This is a ticket to the Gazelle Concert tonight. I had an extra ticket, so maybe I can see you there tonight?"

"Um, sure, I'll be there," Clawhauser stammered. His face lit up red as Dazzler gave him a peck on the cheek. When she left, the cheetah made a call on his phone, "Chief? The bad guy is defeated, and I have something for you…"

 **[***]**

That night, the Gazelle Halloween Concert was in full swing, with everyone in costume and Gazelle singing Halloween classics. As the pop star sang Michel Jaguar's "Thriller", Clawhauser had a talk with Bogo, whom was wearing a "This is my Costume" T-shirt.

"Hey Chief, I think that Gazelle has powers," Clawhauser said, "when I was fighting that Yellow Lantern, a gazelle that looked exactly like her saved me."

"Well of course she has powers," Bogo said, "how do you think her shows have all of those spectacular lights?"

"Wait, you knew?" Clawhauser said surprised.

"Yes I did," Bogo said. "I met her a long time ago when she was a teen. She's a mutant, an animal born with powers. She was going to a special school for Mutants at the time, run by a Professor X I believe. She uses her pop star position to not only advocate equality for all animals, but also for those with powers as well."

"Huh," Clawhauser said.

"Green Lantern!" Gazelle called, "why don't you give the crowd some lights?"

Smiling, Clawhauser made a disco ball construct, which gave the arena a green glow as the chorus came.

 ** _'Cause this is Thriller! Thriller Night!_**

 ** _Your fighting for your life inside a- Thriller, killer, tonight!_**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, the Yellow Lantern threat has been sent away for now. Plus, we found out the Gazelle has powers!**

 **Next Time will be Wolford's turn to face a creature of the night.**


	6. HH: Rocket Shoots a Demonic Clown

**AN: So… due to… circumstances (read: school) I need to cut down the original 13 Halloween chapters to a select few. Luckily, I cut it down to the ones I really wanted to write.**

 **From now on, I want to write what** ** _I_** **want to write, and not hold myself to some obligation that forces me to write lackluster chapters. This is my story, so I can post what I want… within the guidelines of the cite, of course.**

 **That being said, this is one that I wanted to do. So, let's go…**

* * *

At Zootopia Children's Hospital, a group of kids were dragging their friend to go see a movie.

"Come on, guys, I don't wanna go!" the leopard cub said, dragging his feet in resistance.

"Oh please, don't be such a fraidy-cat," said a zebra girl, "we got tickets to go see Stephen King's 'IT' and you're not going to sit in your room on a free day."

"Please, don't make me go," the boy pleaded, "besides, we're not old enough to see it. It's rated 'R', and none of us are eighteen."

"That's why my brother is buying our tickets," said a bear cub, smiling smugly.

As the leopard boy continued to whine and plead to his two friends, a certain raccoon was walking by and decided to check on them.

"Hey, what's with all of the commotion over here?" Rocket asked.

"Mr. Raccoon!" the leopard said running up to hide behind Rocket. "My friends want to take me to go see that 'IT' movie, but I don't want to."

"Jonny?" Rocket asked, recognizing the kid. The mercenary and Guardian of the Galaxy turned to the other kids. "What do you two think you're doing? First of all, all three of you are way too young to be seeing a movie like that. Second of all, if it's Jonny's day out of the hospital, then you should let him do something that he wants to do. Third of all, Jonny suffers from Coulrophobia, a severe fear of clowns, so if you want to have him suffer a panic attack, then be my guest."

The other two kids looked at Rocket, then down at the ground in shame.

"We're sorry, Jonny," the zebra girl said.

"We didn't know," the bear kid said.

Rocket glared at them, but sighed. "As long as you're sorry, I guess we're fine." The raccoon picked up the young leopard and put him on his back. "Come on Jonny, let's get you kids some ice cream."

"Thanks Mr. Raccoon!" Jonny said, playfully patting Rocket's head.

"Just call me Rocket, kid," the raccoon said, smiling slightly. As they made their way to Jumbuex's Ice Cream, Rocket started a conversation with Jonny. "So kid, how's it been here on Terra?"

"Well, it feels weird not having metal in my body," Jonny said, "and my doctor said that I still have to wear these leg braces for another month, but it feels nice to have other kids to play with."

"I'm glad you can enjoy having a real life, kid," Rocket said.

To explain what's going on, on Rocket's home planet of Half-World, all of the animals were savage until being experimented on by robots to do their bidding. After gaining sentience, the animals revolted against the robots, but the damage was done: all of the animals were technically cyborgs. Luckily, after finding Earth, Rocket was able to take some of the families from Half-World to Zootopia, where scientists were working on a new form of gene therapy so that the Half-Worlders could be normal animals with the cybernetics. While they still needed the chips in their brain to stay sentient, the children were able to fully have their cybernetics removed, with the Zootopia Children's Hospital helping them relearn their locomotive skills without their robotic enhancements.

As the group was about to go to the ice cream parlor, a dark force emerged from an alleyway.

"Is that?" the zebra girl asked.

"Hello, children," the evil clown asked. "would you like a balloon?"

In response to that, Rocket took out his portable hand-cannon (licensed by Rocket himself, patent pending) and blasted Pennywise into smitherings, not stopping until even the ash was disintegrated.

"Flark, I hate clowns, _especially_ evil clowns," Rocket said, blowing the smoke from his gun.

"Dude, you can't just shoot a demonic clown," the bear cub said, "he'll be back."

"No he won't," Rocket said, "this baby here erases anything it zaps out of existence, demonic or not. I made this specifically to deal with anything supernatural, which is why I had it on me." Putting his gun away, the raccoon walked off, taking the balloon and giving it to Jonny. "Now then, let's get some ice cream.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Fun Fact: in his own series, Rocket Raccoon frequently fought evil robot clowns on his home planet. Yeah, comics are weird, but that's a given.**

 **And yeah, I just killed Pennywise, so deal with it. Never liked clowns or Horror Movies anyway (unless there the old cheesy Universal Monster Movies), I just wanted to have my favorite hero destroy the one monster that I bet a lot of people will be dressing up as for Halloween this year.**

 **Next Time: Nick teams up with a hero that's much more unique than the other guys.**


	7. Legacy

**Zootopia Heroic Universe: Legacy**

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day in Zootopia, but not a bad way. Thanks to the efforts of Z-Force, New Horizons, and other superheroes, the city was at an all-time low when it came to crime. In fact, today was special, as many of the heroes had been invited to Horizon Labs for the unveiling of something special.

At the forefront of the crowd were heroes Spider-Woman and Star-Lord, who as of a few weeks ago were now officially dating as the city's first superhero couple. Judy was amazed at how many heroes had gathered together, some of them she hadn't even seen before.

"This is so cool!" Judy said, barely holding back her excitement.

"Settle down, Carrots," Nick said, "the announcement hasn't even been made yet."

On that note, an animal took to the stage. He was a mole with orange-ish fur and glasses.

"Greetings everyone. I am Max Mole-del, the founder and owner of Horizon Labs. Over the past few years, our city has been overflowing with animals of all shapes and sizes that possess extraordinary abilities. But while our city is safe now, we should all be looking towards the next generation, for it will be them that carve out the path our city will take. And that is why I am happy to announce that Horizon Labs will be partnering with many of you superheroes to open Horizon High, a school for those with powers and those looking to advance the field of science into the future."

Everyone clapped at the announcement, with the New Horizon team looking eager to meet some of the new heroes that would join. It was actually their idea for the school, as it would allow them to help others and find new people to join their team.

"We already have a great selection of teachers from all across Zootopia and beyond. First, from Xavier's School for Gifted Animals, Kathrine Pride and Ororo Munroe!" Mole-del said.

Coming on stage was a brown mountain cat and a zebra, both of them wearing uniforms with a prominent 'X' on the belt.

"All the way from Paris, famous historian, Diana Prince!"

The next animal was a flamingo wearing a nice two-piece suit.

"Teaching physical education, ZPD's very own Maxwell Wolford!"

Everyone clapped as Wolford joined the group on stage, with his trusty robot Baymax at his side.

"We have a few teachers from the farther reaches of space as well. Introducing Lady Lylla of Half-World and Slippy Toad of Corneria!"

Coming on stage was a lovely otter in a blue robe along with a green frog wearing a red baseball hat.

"And many more will be coming soon in the future," Mole-del said. "Of course, what is a school without students. The New Horizons team will be joining the school, but our facility will be open to anyone who wants to make a difference. And for those that wish to keep their identities secret, we will be allowing for students to register under their hero name, though keep in mind that normal students that don't want to be heroes can join Horizon high as well."

"What do you think?" Nick asked his girlfriend as the speech ended.

"I think we might know a few kids that might want to join," Judy replied.

"I mean, what do you think of the next generation?" the fox said.

The bunny smiled. "I think that the legacy of heroes is looking bright."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This is the last chapter of the ZHU. Now for everyone who's a fan of these series, don't panic. I'm not abandoning this story, it's just that I want to start other stories. I have been gradually falling behind on this story, and I fear that it'll just become forgotten. It's better that I end it on my own accord rather than let it die from neglect.**

 **I will leave this universe open for more stories in the future if interest returns.**

 **I'll leave you with some story ideas I had but never came to be.**

* * *

 **-The Transformers Beast Wars show up**

 **-The New Horizons team would have gained more members, including Danny Phantom, Ben 10, and Steven Universe**

 **-More Z-Force adventures**

 **-A tie-in to Infinity War**

 **-Spider-Ham and Ms. Marvel would have become heroes**


End file.
